


Acid Rain

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [32]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Acid Rain - Freeform, Gen, Haiku, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Acid rain falls.
Series: Haiku [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 2





	Acid Rain

Semiarid leaping  
An acidic river falls  
enjoying the rain


End file.
